


Misguided

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds information on the "Wesker Project" and approaches his lover and Captain, Albert Wesker. Wesker's twisted past is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doom-Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Doom-Overlord).



Silence flooded the room.

Chris had his eyes on Wesker, glistening in disbelief despite the nonchalant shrug Wesker gave to the question.

The two S.T.A.R.S members were standing in their living room neither knowing what to say. Chris had found official documents from Umbrella that he simply couldn't let slip. Albert Wesker's name was everywhere and the blond simply shrugged when confronted.

The duo had been together for the past two years; Chris had immediately taken a liking to the blond and truly couldn't hide his feelings when the Captain was around. The brunet knew Wesker didn't feel as strongly about him at the time but Chris thought (hoped) it was different now. He thought after everything the two experienced—

That didn't matter or it shouldn't have mattered.

"What was the Wesker Project, Albert?" Chris asked again, his voice louder and clearer.

That was a heavy question if the blond had ever heard one but Chris didn't understand quite what he was asking. It was as serious, possibly more so, as asking 'who were your parents' or 'what was your childhood like'. Wesker wasn't very open about his past and Chris did his best to understand but it had been two years and the two had been through far too much. The blond started to open up several months before; slowly at first but more and more. However,  _this_  was never brought up.

"I don't believe that is your business, Christopher."

"Umbrella is doing all of this, Albert. You can't possible condone them—"

"I don't only disregard their actions, I assist them quite frequently."

"I can see that," Chris hissed, waving the documents in his hand before tossing them onto the coffee table.

"The Wesker Project was a very long time ago. I assumed all data had been erased concerning the subject."

"You're wrong. I haven't opened that document yet, Wesker, so you have a single chance to be honest with me. What was the Wesker Project?"

The blond eyed the large folder filled with documents that Chris had stolen during their last security breach at the headquarters of Umbrella Corporation. Albert remained silent and ignored the look of disgust infecting Chris.

"Fine."

Chris leaned down to open the folder.

"Stop, Christopher. You don't understand what you're asking."

"There is a project named after you and you don't believe I have the right to question it?" Chris asked, straightening to look at the blond.

"I did not say that. I simply implore you to consider what could happen if you open that file. We would lose everything."

"I would rather live in pain truth than in a lie, Wesker."

The blond grew silent and allowed Chris to open the file, giving him a short amount of time to read it. Chris's face distorted, quiet gasps escaping his lips every once and a while. By the time he was finished, he was settled on the sofa, though he couldn't recall sitting. He looked to Wesker whom hadn't moved since Chris began and decided against moving even as Chris looked at him—he just couldn't meet his gaze.

"You've worked for them…"

"I believe it's best that you leave," Wesker stated quickly.

"I live here, Albert. I'm not leaving. You work for them even though they almost killed you?"

"That report—"

"It isn't a report. They want to recover the project, did you know that?"

Wesker remained deathly silent.

"You did?"

"I wasn't a part of the project or the consideration to revive the project. I don't work at the Headquarters, Christopher."

"Don't say my name. Not right now," Chris hissed, standing before setting the folder on the couch. "You don't even realize how many lives were lost during that time, do you? This project has killed so many… and they want to revive it?"

"There's a group of us left alive though some are doing better than others. We don't keep in contact nor have we been in contact."

"Thirteen children…"

"Three possibly four remaining."

"I don't even know what to say," Chris muttered, his eyes ghosting over the unaffected features on Wesker's face. "Umbrella funds the Police Force, S.T.A.R.S, hell, even Raccoon City! Everyone—our friends, colleagues, me—is in danger and you don't care."

"You don't understand, Christopher. We've been working on this research for years."

"This Progenitor Virus that they injected the children with… Do you have it?"

"I have a small dose in my blood stream. If I was to inject more, it would show in physical ways."

"They brainwashed you," Chris muttered with a sigh. "How could you possibly justify accepting that? Spencer wanted minions—"

"He wanted a new breed of humans, one that was worthy of living."

"And you agree with this insane conception?" Chris asked in abhorrence.

"I created it."

"Have you been lying to me this entire time?"

"I have been untruthful about my job. Everything beyond—"

"Wesker."

"I care for you, Christopher."

"They want to destroy everything, Albert! Your  _plan_  is going to destroy everything! If you continue like this, we, as a couple, will not survive. What did you expect? You would follow whatever  _they_  said and hope for the best?"

"There isn't a way out, Christopher."

Chris couldn't stop staring at the blond in disbelief. He showed no sign of emotion, no sort of empathy or regret. Even as Albert stared, blue eyes to brown, Chris saw nothing until the blond had admitted caring for the brunet. Beyond that, the blond simply seemed dead.

"If there was, would you want to?"

"Umbrella is—"

"—Evil, corrupt, in need of new management—"

"—My home."

Chris sighed and turned on his heel, Wesker's unresponsive demeanor worrying Chris even farther. The brunet couldn't sit and watch the blond do this to himself; even if said blond wasn't aware of the crucial situation.

"This is your home, Albert. These past two years, do you realize how many times you've saved me?"

"Why would I possibly count—"

"Eighty-nine. Ninety if you count the time we took Brad out shooting."

"I certainly include that," Wesker muttered with a smirk.

Chris simply could not stop pacing. Wesker was almost exactly the same while talking on normal subjects but shifted personalities completely when his past was suddenly brought up. Umbrella had affected him far more than anyone could have seen.

"How many times have I saved you, Wesker?" Chris asked carefully, eyeing the blond.

"Twelve."

Chris smiled dolefully, "Not as much as you but you're alive. You have to trust me, Albert. I want to help you."

Wesker's silence made Chris cautiously approach him and take him by the arm. Slowly, he guided him towards the sofa where he sat and motioned for the blond to follow. Reluctantly, Wesker did.

"Do you want my help?"

"Chris, if I was in trouble—"

"Let me put it another way. I love you, Albert." In two years, it had been the first time the three significant words were used. "If you don't want me to get up, pack my things, and leave, you're going to have to make a choice. I want to help you and I will take them down with or without you. I would rather it with you."

"What would you like to know?"

Chris sighed quietly at the indifference in Wesker's voice and stopped himself from walking away. He couldn't possibly just leave Wesker—not when the situation was so dire.

"Start with your childhood. According to the summary, they stole children. You were taken from your parents."

"I don't recall."

"You were young, I guess you wouldn't. You don't remember anything about them?" Chris asked quietly, his arms setting comfortably on his thigh as tried desperately to keep his eyes on the blond.

"I have my mother's eyes."

"That's a start," Chris said, his eyes glancing to Wesker's in a loving way. "Anything else?"

"I don't recall," Wesker repeated.

The blonde's gaze remained on the empty wooden coffee table. Chris had never experienced such a frigid conversation with Albert. Even their fights had more yelling than awkward silence and never had Wesker responding in such an indifferent manor. At first, Chris assumed the blond didn't care due to his indifferent nature but he began noticing two small things that alerted him of the blonde's true feelings; his eyes and his words.

"Alright. Do you remember anything about the other children or being imprisoned?"

"Spencer introduced me to Alex after a few months. Most of the children were gone but we had survived. I was superior and Alex was upset. Spencer convinced me he was envious."

"What a thing to be jealous of," Chris sighed and Wesker glanced at him.

"My blood was superior. My chance of survival was much higher than anyone else."

"Alex wasn't jealous; he just didn't want to die."

"Nor did we want to disobey Spencer. He was like a father to us all at the time," Wesker explained.

"How was he like a father to anyone? He was the one killing all of you."

"We weren't able to see it like that."

"And now?"

Wesker remained quiet and Chris exhaled heavily.

"You can't believe he's still—"

"I don't. I don't consider him anything to me. However, he did what he needed for the research he conducted."

"You condone him kidnapping hundreds of children for experiments?"

"I simply agree that the research was important and would not have worked another way."

"Would you do the same as he did if you were put into his position?" Chris asked carefully trying, with all his power, to not shake the blond or possibly even punch him.

"I have been put into that position, Christopher; multiple times. I have never been given a choice."

"Albert Wesker doesn't accept orders he doesn't want to do. You are far too stubborn for that, Albert."

"My name isn't Albert Wesker. Wesker was given to all the children because the director of the project's surname was Wesker. However, he is dead."

"Did you kill him?" Chris asked, unable to comprehend the simple tone behind Albert's words.

"Recently, yes."

"Wasn't he the one who offered to restart the project?" Chris questioned, pulling the folder into his lap. Wesker put a hand onto the pile of papers, pulling Chris's attention from the pages to the blond.

"He was. That folder, as far as I'm concerned, never existed."

"So you—"

"I have been working both for and against Umbrella with the assistance of S.T.A.R.S. I've been given a new mission from Spencer, however, and I believe you're correct. Everything will be destroyed."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You cannot possibly understand the difficulty behind my actions."

"I do, though. He's been your mentor, practically your father, since you were a child. He never did anything to you directly so, as a child, you looked up to him unknowing that he was the one who ordered everything done to you and the other children."

"You don't know—" Wesker tried to cut the brunet off but Chris continued.

"So now, you are faced with an issue. This man almost killed you and brainwashed you in the process. You acknowledge he's done both of those things but you've been raised to please him. I understand." Chris stopped and looked at Wesker who had his eyes shut painfully tight but continued. "I wasn't brainwashed but I sure as hell had to make a choice when faced with something similar. Albert, even after growing up dreaming of being in the military, I chose what was right. You've read my background. Hell, that's why you hired me."

Chris sighed and moved closer to the blond allowing their knees to touch.

"You can't keep lying to yourself. You need to get out and I'll help you but first you have to understand everything you've been told not to believe. I'm hoping, if you hear them from me, it'll help."

"It has."

It was a whisper and Chris swore, for the first time since the two had known each other, a tear escaped the blonde's eye. This surprised Chris because Albert had been shot before and, even then, he just looked at Chris and demanded to be taken to the hospital in some sarcastic way. Now, however, Chris had just told Wesker that the countless years the blond had put into Umbrella and everything he had done for Spencer was wrong. Albert may have been a proper, well versed man on the outside but on the inside... Well, he was generally the same but Chris saw far more than that.

That's why nothing would stop the brunet from getting Albert as far from that place as he could and that began with the Spencer Mansion.


End file.
